


Lives intertwined.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Live's intertwined [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguments, Breast cancer, Cancer, Caring Arthur, Dark, Death, Denial, Developing Relationship, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hunith Dies (Merlin), Illness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Issues, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Lung Cancer, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Many time skips, Medicine, Mentions of Cancer, Moving On, Self-Hatred, Time Skips, Trouble breathing, WIN, breathing machine, dying, sick, years pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin wins the case and they celebrate but Hunnith's health gets worse and Arthur tries to help the best he can.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Live's intertwined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682782
Kudos: 12





	Lives intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Cancer discussions with detail. You are warned. Personal observant view on Cancer Lung/breast. 
> 
> This is the final part of the lives intertwined story, thank you so much for following. Thank you for commenting and liking it. :)

The court case lasted a month.

Merlin was found innocent and given compensation for his troubles. 

The man Merlin was framed with adultery was sent to jail for false confessions but was later granted bail when he confessed to being threatened by the lawyer of the woman who got Merlin fired. Miss Vivian, daughter the CEO of Avalon University. 

Miss Vivian was discovered to have been under a strong love potion, given by her butler because of her cruelty to those around her, the butler was found guilty and sent to jail before doing community service and later offered bail. Miss Vivian was given bail and was forced to undergo community service by her father in a small, faraway town. 

Merlin puts on his coat, smiling to himself as he grabs his bag and stands, waiting for the train. 

Arthur follows him to the platform. “Are you sure that you’ve got everything?”

Merlin nods and turns to him. “Thank you for everything.”

“It’s only a pleasure, Merlin.” Arthur smiles and rests his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Excited for your job at Ealdor Uni?”

Merlin nods. “It’s closer to Mum…and it’s friendlier there.” He trails off.

Arthur nods. “If you ever find yourself back in London, you could always work for me.”

“You miss that stew a lot, don’t you?” Merlin teases, grinning.

Arthur chuckles. “I mean it, Merlin. I’m looking for a good PA…”

“I don’t know how to be a PA Arthur…but thank you none the less…I’ll miss you too.” He leans in, kissing Arthur’s cheek happily.

Arthur nods and watches Merlin board the train and waves.

Merlin sits himself down and smiles, waving happily.

Arthur pulls up his scarf more, watching as the train leaves the station. 

3 years later

Arthur gets a knock on his office door.

“Come in.” Arthur calls, looking at his papers. 

He hears familiar footsteps and looks up to see Merlin dressed in a dark blue suit, holding a file. “Hey.”

Arthur’s mouth opens in surprise and stands. “Merlin.” He breathes.

“The one and only.” He grins more.

Arthur rounds the table and holds him tightly. “I can’t believe it.”

Merlin chuckles and holds him close. “Yeah…”

Arthur squeezes him tight. “Gwaine misses your cooking so much. He’s dabbling in it himself actually. He makes good pasta dishes.”

“That’s good to hear.” Merlin grins. 

Arthur pulls back and looks at him. “It’s been so long…”

Merlin nods. “I hear you’re expanding your business to overseas.”

Arthur huffs a little and nods, smiling more. “Yeah, business is good.”

Merlin nods and offers him a hand. “Congratulations.” 

Arthur chuckles and shakes his hand happily. “Thank you…uh, what are you doing here?”

“Sick of me already?”

Arthur laughs and shakes his head. “Never.”

“I hear your partner is involved with properties…”

“Oh, Renolf? Yeah, why?”

“Ealdor cottages is doing really well…but my mother’s health isn’t good, so I’ve decided to take over the business. I quit being a lecturer a year ago and I want to protect my company. The land is good but delicate. It’s in the country and the country an hour out of London is getting built up a lot but Ealdor is still nice and quaint. We want to keep it that way…so the council asked me to have a third party help out at Ealdor Cottages, to make sure no development happens around it…no more cottages are built nor anything else…just forest. It’s so close to the forest as well…that land needs protection. The village itself is sorted but the land around my cottages isn’t. We even are thinking of making the mountains a nature reserve because of how undisturbed it is…we need to have someone buy it out and protect the land, so no more development happens or at least, put laws in place to make it so.” Merlin says calmly.

Arthur nods slowly. “I’ll see if I can call a meeting.”

Renolf needed some convincing but the more they discussed it, the more intriguing it was for the man. A week later, he agreed and Merlin and Renolf signed the deal.

Arthur drove Merlin back to Ealdor with Renolf for a meeting with the town council. 

After the meeting, Merlin took Arthur to the cottages. 

“I can see why city folk come here to relax…it’s peaceful here…and beautiful. I understand your worry for development here…this land is certainly ripe for the picking.” Arthur states, wondering around with Merlin.

“Yes…you can see why the council was so insistent.”

Arthur admires the view. “I might need to come here to relax.”

“We’re thinking of having a spa but a natural one. An open but secluded place…near a lake…I’m having someone draw up some ideas…we’re thinking of making it a temporary place because of how natural it needs to be…in case the rain and wind might put a damper on things.”

“I must admit, I don’t miss your puns too much.” Arthur smiles.

Merlin grins. “I didn’t even notice I made one.”

“Put a damper on things…come on, Merlin.” Arthur scoffs.

Merlin chuckles. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry…”

Arthur sighs and looks at the forest. “I guess a spa could work…”

“I don’t want to have to build a new building for it…that’s my worry…we can’t build anymore here…only natural things…”

“How many cottages?”

“Ten…two are their own private ones…three luxury suits…the rest are the normal, everyday ones, we have two single ones and three family ones.”

“Sounds nice…I’ll take the single one when I come here from overwork.” Arthur moves his hands to his hips.

“I’ll be sure to make your stay a comfortable one.” Merlin grins at him. 

“Why, thank you.” Arthur looks at him, smiling. 

Merlin blushes a little and looks down, fiddling with his hand.

“How’s your Mum?” Arthur asks.

“Better…but I guess we will see…” Merlin states. “She got it before…and pulled through really well…but…”

Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin, pulling him close. 

Merlin sniffs. “It started with a…”

“You don’t have to stay anything.” Arthur says, holding him close. 

“They said she can come home…in a few weeks…that’s good right?”

“Yeah…” Arthur says, kissing his head softly. 

“But…she will need a…thing.”

“It’s going to be okay, Merlin.”

“I know it is.” Merlin says firmly.

Arthur rubs his back soothingly. 

“She’s not going to die…” Merlin says firmly. “I won’t give up on her. She will make it.”

Arthur keeps him close, not saying anything.

“Right?”

“Yeah.” Arthur whispers softly. 

Merlin gulps, tearful. “You’re lying.” 

A month later Arthur gets a phone call around five in the morning. 

“Who is it?” Arthur mumbles sleepily. 

“Hi…” 

Arthur blinks slowly. “Merlin? Sorry I can’t hear you all that well.”

“I need you to come here.”

Arthur sits up, feeling cold. “Is everything okay.”

It was quiet.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” Arthur says and hangs up and emails his PA that he’s going on an emergency trip and to handle the appointments and gets himself ready. 

Arthur arrives to find Merlin waiting for him.

“Hey, sorry…uh…is everything okay?” Arthur asks awkwardly. 

Merlin turns and leads him into the resistance building and brings him upstairs. 

Arthur opens the door and walks in to find Hunnith in bed.

“Hello Arthur.” She smiles. 

“Good day, Hunnith.” Arthur smiles back.

“How are you?” She asks.

“Oh, I’m well. Uh…”

“How is the business?” Hunnith asks.

“Brilliant, in fact...I’m going to see my branch in September.” Arthur says, going over and shakes her hand.

She coughs a little, breathing firmly. “Sorry about the machine dear, just helping me breathe a little better.”

“Of course.”

“Did Merlin call you?” She asks.

“Yes…”

“My son tends to worry a bit.” Hunnith says, taking in a deep breath.

“I’m not surprised. He loves you a lot.” Arthur say, sitting down.

“-And I love him but he…well, he’s not comfortable talking about death you see.” She says. “Makes for planning things a bit difficult.”

“Would you like me to help in any way, Hunnith?” Arthur asks. 

“I want to be cremated. Also, I want you to be there when Merlin scatters the ashes. I want the ashes to be scattered near the small waterfall on a trail in the mountain. Merlin knows where it is. A twenty-minute hike and you will be there. There’s a beautiful dense forest there, just scatter it there.” She says calmly. 

Arthur nods. “Of course, I’ll be there. I’ll take good care of your son, Hunnith. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”

She relaxes. “Thank you…that’s all I wanted to hear really. How are you, Arthur? Merlin talks about you so much.”

“I’m well…It was hard when everyone left the flat…but they’re happy where they are…and we all still hang out at the pub every Friday so that’s always something to look forward to. I do miss Merlin though…” Arthur admits. 

“He misses you too.” Hunnith smiles knowingly. 

“I wish…he could come back but…he’s happy here I’m sure and he’s running a good business…I don’t want to disrupt that.” Arthur says.

“Life will find a way to get you both together…don’t worry…” She says and rubs his arm gently. 

Arthur nods. “Hunnith…”

“If you’re asking for my son’s hand in marriage, then yes.” She grins.

Arthur chuckles and blushes. “I just wanted to ask if you’re comfortable.”

“Oh very…Merlin takes good care of me.” She says. 

“I’m sure he does.” Arthur smiles.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to thank you for helping Merlin with that legal issue. He’s very grateful.” She says, patting his hand. 

Arthur nods. “It was only a pleasure, Hunnith.”

“You really put his mind at ease…and he loved working at his uni again, he really did…but when I got sick again, he thought it best to focus on myself and the company…which was very kind of him…but I want him to live a life he wants to live…and i’m sure he’s happy working here…but I don’t know if it’s his lifelong plan…he says it is but I know he’s saying it so I don’t need to worry…but it is nice hearing his plans on the business.” She says. 

“I did offer him a job as my PA.” Arthur says. 

“I know…that was kind of you…but he doesn’t feel qualified to do it…” She smiles sadly. 

“He’s qualified enough in my eyes…” 

“Maybe there are other reasons…but only time will tell…” She says.

Arthur sighs softly. “I guess…”

“Why don’t you and Merlin have some lunch in town hm? I’m fine…” She says.

Arthur cleared his throat and stands before nodding. “It was nice chatting with you, Hunnith.”

“Lovely to see you again, Arthur.”

Arthur nods and goes down to the kitchen to see Merlin drinking his tea, looking at nothing.

“Why don’t we have some lunch, Merlin?” 

Merlin looks up. “Okay…” He gets up and opens the fridge. 

“I meant in town.” Arthur says.

“No, it’s fine here…we have enough food.” 

“Your Mum will be fine.” Arthur says, walking over. 

“It’ll be nice to cook something again…don’t you miss my cooking?”

“I do…” Arthur says and sits back down.

They eat quietly after they finish cooking together. 

“We need to talk about things…” Arthur says and eats. 

“I know…but not right now?”

“Then when?”

“Later…”

“Fine.” Arthur says and eats more. 

That night Merlin sits next to Arthur on the sofa, watching a movie and rests his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“Did she have the medicine?” 

Merlin nods slowly, blinking heavily.

Arthur wraps an arm around him and keeps him close. 

Around midnight Arthur rubs his arm gently. 

Merlin blinks slowly, waking up. 

“You should go to bed.” Arthur whispers.

“Oh…”

Arthur picks him up and carries him to his room and lies him down before lying down next to him, taking off his shoes and pulls Merlin close, listening to him falling asleep.

Arthur wakes in the morning and gets himself ready. 

Merlin walks in with tea and they drink.

“I’ll be back in the weekend.”

Merlin nods. 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Arthur asks.

Merlin nods again.

“Call me if anything happens.” 

“Yes…”

Arthur holds his hand gently. “I’m sorry I can’t be here…”

Merlin nods. “You have a business to run…I understand.”

Arthur kisses his hand softly. 

Arthur leaves after breakfast.

He gets all call three weeks later. 

“Merlin?”

It was quiet. 

“Do you want me to come over?”

“It was my fault…”

“No, it wasn’t…”

“Too much medicine.”

“You always put the right amount in, Merlin.”

“Help me…”

Arthur drops everything and drives over. 

He holds Merlin close for hours, talking him through it. Helping him out of the self-blame. 

He stays with Merlin when the will is read out and helps him with the transport. 

A week passes.

“It’s not far now…” Merlin says, panting.

“You’re so unfit.”

“Shut up.”

Arthur chuckles and catches up and pushes Merlin’s back, helping him along the steep path.

They eventually reach the dense forest and Merlin opens up the clay pot and takes a breath and walks over and empties the ashes onto the floor.

Arthur walks over and rubs his back. 

“We can put some…stones over…” He gasps out and sobs.

Arthur holds him close, letting Merlin cry. “I’m here…”

Merlin weeps brokenly, clinging to Arthur tightly.

Moments pass and Merlin sniffs and wipes his tears away and gather’s stones before making a small memorial for her, wiping stray tears from his eyes. 

Arthur helps gather stones and rubs his back soothingly. “It’s going to be okay…”

Merlin nods and stays there for a few hours, talking about her life before walking Arthur to the waterfall. 

“It’s so beautiful…” Arthur smiles. 

Merlin nods, smiling a little and opens the lunch bag and hands Arthur a sandwich and they sit and eat quietly. 

“It’s good to see you eating with an appetite again…” Arthur says.

Merlin nods and finishes eating and rests his head on Arthur’s shoulder, quiet.

Arthur finishes and wraps an arm around him and keeps quiet.

That night in Merlin’s room, they sleep holding onto each other.

Arthur spends the week there and helps organize the legal issues with Merlin. 

“I hate to ask…but…where is your father?” Arthur asks as they celebrate with the legal issues being sorted. 

Merlin looks up. “Oh…he left…uh…Mum didn’t mention him much. He left after I was conceived. I think it was a fling…Mum said it wasn’t important.” 

Arthur nods. 

“Sometimes I wish I could have met him, if he’s even alive that is…” Merlin mumbles. 

“You’ve survived this long without him, Merlin…” Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and nods. “Yes…of course.” He takes a deep breath and sighs, drinking more. 

Arthur smiles. “I love you.”

Merlin blinks and looks at him and grins. 

Arthur smiles more. “I love you so much.”

Merlin gulps thickly. “You’re going to make me cry.”

Arthur chuckles and leans over, kissing him softly. 

Merlin kisses back happily. “I love you too, Arthur.”

Arthur grins brightly. “Cheers to that then.” He clinks his glass with Merlin’s and drinks before kissing him again.

They sleep curled up on the sofa, the tv still on.

For three years they run their business’s separately and meet on the weekends. 

On the fourth year they get into an argument on how they should try and make things work, who should leave which business to be with the other one. Arthur says Merlin’s business is small and is not as big as Arthur’s, Merlin takes offense. Merlin says he doesn’t want to quit his business just to be a home husband to a prat and Arthur says there’s nothing wrong with that and storms off.

Both carry on working in their respective business’s. 

‘Can we survive like this? Can our relationship survive like this?’ Arthur texts Merlin one night.

‘I don’t know, Arthur.’

‘Do you want to be with me?’ Arthur texts back.

‘Of course, I do.’

‘Then be my PA.’

‘No. I’m not giving up my business, Arthur. You know this and I don’t mix up love life with work.’

‘Then what?’

‘I don’t know, Arthur.’

‘Good night, Merlin.’

Merlin sighs and sniffs, tearful and curls up in bed.

Both men think it through hard that week.

Merlin meets Arthur in a pub the next weekend. 

“So…” Arthur says.

“Do you think we can work and still be together?”

“Eventually it’ll get old, Merlin…I want to be with you, close by.” Arthur says. 

Merlin sighs and rests his chin on his fist. “I can’t give up my business…”

“I can’t give up my company…”

Merlin nods, looking down. 

“Let’s just see what happens…” Arthur says. “Carry on as normal…and see…”

Merlin looks at Arthur and nods. “Okay…”

Arthur smiles a little and their drinks and meal arrives, they eat quietly.

“I’ll make sure to call you before bed and use the screen so we can see each other. I’ll do it more often this time…” Arthur promises.

Merlin nods. “Okay…”

That night they go back to Arthur’s flat and head to the bedroom. 

Merlin closes the door and starts to undress.

Arthur smiles and undresses and pulls Merlin close and kisses him firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Merlin smiles and kisses back. 

Arthur backs him against the wall and kisses his neck and licks a long line up.

Merlin groans, shivering.

Arthur quickly leaves and grabs Lube and holds Merlin’s wrists together and presses them against the wall above his head and nudges Merlin’s leg up and prepares him.

Merlin groans softly. “Oh…fuck…your fingers…”

Arthur twists his wrist and Merlin’s hips jerk suddenly.

Arthur bites Merlin’s bottom lip and sucks on it. 

Merlin moans and shivers, frowning and feels his cock press against Arthur’s belly.

Arthur pulls back and slips his fingers out and coats his cock in lube and wraps his hand around his length and pumps till he’s fully hard and pushes himself into Merlin.

Merlin groans loudly and jerks his wrists free and pushes up against Arthur’s shoulders and wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist and Arthur presses him firmly against the wall and thrusts in and out happily. 

Merlin moans and shivers. “Yes…more, more!! Arthur fucks sake, More!”

Arthur growls and pounds into him firmly, making Merlin cum with a cry.

Arthur wasn’t far behind and he pants heavily. 

They eventually move to the bed and Arthur takes his time with Merlin and turns him over, pushing his ass up and spreads his cheek.

“Oh fuck…” Merlin groans.

Arthur licks the hole happily. 

Merlin bites his lip and groans, spreading his legs more. 

Arthur kisses it and sucks.

“Ah…!!” Merlin cries out.

Arthur shoves his tongue in, fucking his hole happily.

Merlin grips the sheets, panting and groans, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and presses himself further back. “Yes…”

Arthur drools and shoves his tongue in deeper before shoving it out and licks the quivering hole again happily before kissing and sucking it.

Merlin cums with a moan, his eyes tightly shut.

Arthur pants and moves back before going to the bathroom and cleans himself up before going to Merlin and cleans him with a damp, warm cloth.

They curl up together and sleep deeply.

Monday evening- 3 weeks later- Merlin’s home.

“I love you…so, so much…and I can’t wait for our little holiday…” Arthur smiles at his phone.

Merlin grins. “I can’t wait either…It looks amazing.”

“Yeah…well, only the best for you.”

“Mmhmm….” Merlin smirks.

“Sure you’ve got everything sorted on your end?” 

“Yeah…Will is happy to keep things running while we are gone.” Merlin gulps. 

“It’ll be fine, Merlin.” Arthur winks at him. “Also I’ll take us to the airport.”

Merlin nods happily. “Okay…I love you.” 

“I love you too…good night, Merlin.” Arthur smiles.

“Good night.” Merlin grins and hangs up and puts the phone aside and slips under the covers and lies down and sighs before closing his eyes and can’t fight back a smile as it grows on his lips.


End file.
